


Hermione takes Ron on a Muggle Date

by Several_Severus_Stories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione/Ron - Freeform, Romance, Short & Sweet, clean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Several_Severus_Stories/pseuds/Several_Severus_Stories
Summary: A while after the final battle at Hogwarts, after the dust has settled, Hermione takes Ron on a muggle date to Brighton (on England's south coast). They go on fairground rides, and visit the aquarium.Short, and pretty sweet and clean. Nothing more than kissing in this fic.Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave any comments or criticisms.





	Hermione takes Ron on a Muggle Date

“So,” said Ron, taking Hermione’s hand in his. “We have the whole of the wizarding world we could explore, and you’re really asking me to spend the day with you in the Muggle world?”

“Yes,” Hermione replied.

“No magic whatsoever?”

“No magic whatsoever.”

Ron shook his head incredulously as they walked along, then stopped and stared as they reached the rides. “What are all those lights and moving things?”

“This is Brighton Pier’s fairground,” Hermione smiled, enjoying Ron’s wonder at Muggle entertainment. “And that’s where we’re going first.”

“First?” Hermione nodded. “Oh yes. I’ve got a whole day planned for us, and the fair is just the start.”

Their walk through the fairground was slow; Ron stopped to stare at everything – the carousel, the waltzers, the rollercoasters, the teacup rides, the dodgems. “How do all these things move and light up on their own? Are they using that klektic city stuff?”

“Electricity, Ron, yes,” Hermione corrected him. She paid for tokens at the booth. “Come on, let’s go on the dodgems first. We can share a bumper car.”

Hermione and Ron joined the queue. Ron was watching the current lot of customers on the dodgems, a confused look on his face. “Why are they crashing into each other? Are all muggles this bad at driving? Maybe they shouldn’t be letting kids behind the wheel of these things…”

“Oh Ron!” Hermione laughed sympathetically. “Dodgems are also known as bumper cars. The whole point is that you drive around the big rectangle area there, and deliberately crash into each other. That’s the fun of it. But for actual cars on the road, you have to be seventeen to drive them in this country. That’s a completely different thing, where you have to get a license and so on.”

“This is what muggles do for fun?” Ron raised an eyebrow.

“Some of them, yes,” said Hermione. “Do you want to drive ours, or shall I? I mean, I’ve had a bit more experience on these than you have, but if you like…”

“I’ll drive!” Ron exclaimed. “I have driving experience, in case you’ve forgotten. Remember I drove my dad’s car in second year?”

“Right into the Whomping Willow, yes,” supplied Hermione. “ _And_ you snapped your wand. _And_ almost got expelled. _And_ received a Howler from your mother…”

“So there were a few hiccups,” Ron protested, his ears turning red. “I still drove all the way to school from King’s Cross, that must be six hundred miles right there. How hard can a few mini car things be? There are kids driving them, it shouldn’t be too hard.”

Shortly afterwards, it was their turn to go. Ron played the gentleman, holding her hand as she stepped into it. Then he stepped into the driver seat, surprised to find that even his long legs had enough room when he sat down.

“Be honest,” said Hermione, “did you pick this particular bumper car because it’s Chudley Cannons orange?”

“Sheer coincidence,” Ron assured her, grinning.

The music started up, and cars around them started moving. “Ron,” Hermione urged, “use the accelerator!” Ron pressed down on the pedal, only to send them zooming backwards and crashing into a car behind them. “Huh? I thought these were meant to go forwards?” He reached into his pocket, but Hermione stopped him.

“No! Here,” she reached over and turned the steering wheel.

“Try now.” Ron cautiously put his foot on the pedal, and was pleased to find they now moved forwards. “See, told you I was a good driver!” he crowed as they drove around the circuit, with many bumps and crashes. “Didn’t I tell you I’m a good driver?” said Ron as they walked away afterwards. “

The best,” Hermione grinned as they walked along, her arm around his waist, Ron’s arm around her shoulder. It was just so nice to be enjoying something so simple and pleasurable as a fair, with her boyfriend.

“So what next?”

“The log flume?” Hermione suggested.

“That thing?” Ron’s eyebrows raised again as they watched the current group of riders whoosh past. “Looks easy enough.”

The queue was short, and soon enough Ron and Hermione were installed in their own log, with Hermione in front. When their log paused at the top of the last part, building the tension before their descent to get soaked, Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione’s waist and planted a kiss on her cheek. A little bit forwards, a little bit forwards… then they were flying down. Hermione squealed and gripped the front of the log so hard her knuckles turned white, while Ron tightened his hold around her. They emerged from the cascade of water completely soaked, and laughing.

“Come on, let’s go get our photo!” Hermione pulled Ron out of the boat and out the passageway to the booth showing photos of the riders. “Look, there’s ours!” She got two copies, one each.

Ron took his gratefully but also curiously. “Weird,” he muttered. “I forgot muggle photos don’t move. I tried making those guys on Dean’s foolball poster move at Hogwarts.”

Hermione giggled, but chose not to correct Ron’s mistake. “What do you think of it?”

“It’s weird,” Ron repeated, “but I guess it’s like a frozen moment in time?”

“That’s exactly it,” Hermione affirmed, then stood on tiptoe to kiss him. When they came up for air, they wandered around some more.

After some confusion as to the point of a teacup ride where you had to actually work to spin yourself in circles, Ron seemed to take it as a challenge to spin their teacup as fast as he possibly could. Hermione screamed and squealed as the world around them disappeared in a blur. “Hey,” Ron puffed as he pulled at the central wheel, “This is kind of like travelling by Floo powder, except harder work!” Ron guided the still giddy Hermione away afterwards, wandering aimlessly.

“You know,” said Hermione, leaning against Ron, “if you want the spinning without the effort, we could go on the waltzers.”

“What are whatseers?” asked Ron.

“Waltzers. They’re sort of similar to the teacups, except they spin faster and you don’t have to do any of the work.”

“Why didn’t you say so before?” asked Ron excitedly. “Come on, let’s go! Which way are they?”

A few moments later, they reached the waltzers at the end of the pier. Ron watched, fascinated, as the cohort before them whirled around. The waltzers pirouetted up and down around the central booth. As they sat in their waltzer waiting for the ride to start, Ron took Hermione’s hand in his, and savoured her smile. Even on an official date, he could hardly believe she was with him. The waltzer lurched as the ride started up, and Ron didn’t even mind that they weren’t spinning yet… and then they were. Pinned to the waltzer by the g force, Ron let out a yell, Hermione squealing beside him. A sideways glance told him that Hermione had her eyes closed almost as tightly as she was holding his hand. He concentrated on breathing as the world around them disappeared into a bright, colourful blur punctuated by the blaring music and the rise and fall of the track they were on. Ron briefly thanked Merlin that he hadn’t eaten a big breakfast for once; his stomach was swooping with the ride, and puking wouldn’t endear Hermione to him. Though at least it wouldn’t be slugs this time…

Ron enjoyed the waltzers so much, he persuaded Hermione to go back on with him again – six more times, in fact, until Hermione revealed that she had no more tokens left. Although disappointed, Ron took comfort in the fact that she held on to him to balance as they walked back along the pier, still slightly unsteady on their feet.

“So what next?” he asked.

“The sea life centre”, Hermione gestured to the building not far off. “I love that place. My parents used to bring me all the time. It’s fascinating, I’ve learned so much from it.”

Ron grinned, but managed not to laugh. “Trust you to take us somewhere educational. Still, I’ll never have to pay for a tour guide ever again.” He took Hermione’s hand and twirled her around like a dancer. “To the sea life centre!”

Ron enjoyed the sea life centre more than he’d anticipated. Even if he didn’t take in absolutely everything Hermione told him about all the different types of fish and rays, he liked watching her as she explained stuff. It was nice to see her light up as she kept a running commentary of their surroundings and the different creatures they held. Hermione was always at her most confident when expounding knowledge.

Then Hermione pulled him eagerly along a sloping corridor, practically dancing with excitement. “Come on, come on, you have to see this! This next bit is my absolute favourite part!”

Ron gasped as he found himself in a glass tunnel, with sharks and turtles swimming around them. A giant ray swam overhead, its smile-like features visible on its pale underside. “I think I like this part too!”

They stayed in that section for quite a while, with Hermione pointing out the turtles and sharks, telling him their breeds and distinctive features. Ron didn’t want to leave… until his stomach rumbled. Oh yeah, the small breakfast this morning.

“Hey, can we get something to eat?” he asked. “I’m starving.”

“Of course,” said Hermione. “To be honest, I’m surprised you’re only asking now.”

Soon Ron and Hermione were sat on the stony beach, with fish and chips nestled in their laps and the sea breeze in their hair. The sun was shining, and everything felt good. Hermione had even bought an extra portion of fish and chips, knowing Ron’s appetite. True to form, he ate his second portion too. Ron put his arm around Hermione, and she leaned in to him, her head on his shoulder. Ron kissed her hair.

“Thank you for today,” he said. It was somehow easier to talk when they were looking out at the sea, with the waves rolling and crashing on the shore, then dragging the shingle back to the depths. “It’s been nice just to be… happy, together. Because, um… I don’t know how to say this, but – I love you.” There. He’d finally said it.

“I love you too,” said Hermione, grinning from ear to ear. She turned to look up at him, and he turned to look down at her, and they kissed.


End file.
